


More In Common

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-05
Updated: 2001-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have more in common than they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More In Common

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _A Distant Star, Confessions And Lamentations, Comes The Inquisitor, The Long, Twilight Struggle, Matters Of Honor_.

Sheridan strolled jauntily down the central corridor of Babylon 5, heading toward the Zocalo with his old friend and former Captain, Jack Maynard, at his side. The two of them were discussing anything and everything: the new work being done by Maynard's ship, the _Cortez_, out on the Rim and of course, Sheridan's new appointment to this station.

"...I heard the news - thought we oughta stop in." Maynard grinned, and Sheridan nodded with an answering grin. It was good to see his old friend again. It had been a long time since they'd gotten together, just after Anna's death, and they'd always been friends even when Maynard was the captain and Sheridan the enthusiastic young ensign on their first assignment together. He was immersed in memories of the old times, in the doubts Maynard's visit was starting to bring up in his mind, when the thoughts were suddenly eclipsed by a bright smile in front of him.

"Captain, there you are." Delenn of the Minbari smiled up into his eyes, her own glistening with hidden affection. Sheridan saw her amusement as he tried to hide his reaction to her presence, struggling to get the words out.

"Yes, Ambassador." He swallowed his rising discomfort at the way Delenn's eyes were studying him. "Jack, this is Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari Federation. Ambassador, Captain Jack Maynard."

Maynard bowed slightly, stiffly without the ease of one accustomed to the movement. "Ambassador."

Delenn smiled and bowed in return, but her gaze returned immediately to Sheridan and he tried to force down the colour in his face. Did she know how obvious she was making herself? In the middle of the Zocalo, of God's sake, pretending as if she had known him for years with those subtle glances and gestures, looking at him as if he were a prize worth claiming right here and now.

"Captain." The word was a light purr. "I was hoping to convene a meeting of the Council later this week to discuss the problems in Sector nineteen." Her voice was calm, serene, no indication of the attraction written in her eyes.

He swallowed, hard, trying to think of something deadly boring to dispel the rising sense that he was going to embarrass himself pretty soon. His words were flustered. "Uh, no problem. I'll rearrange my calendar. Just, um, let me know when and I'll c- uh, be there."

Delenn smiled, pleased. "Thank you." She bowed to Maynard. "Captain." Even though her voice was calm, her eyes met Sheridan's and he was sure he broke out in a sweat. She stepped close to him and he was held motionless, unable to think of anything coherent, in her smouldering gaze. She reached both arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pressing herself against him, ignoring Maynard's amazed sputtering. Sheridan couldn't move: couldn't even get a semi-coherent thought to form, locked into Delenn's demanding embrace. He hardly noticed her take his hands and place them on her back, only realised suddenly that he was holding her to him. Her breath was warm on his face, her body hot as it pressed against his. If she moved now, he was definitely going to have problems. As it was, he was dying of embarrassment anyway. He had very little time to dwell on that emotion, though, as Delenn pulled his head down and kissed him roughly, passionately, as if she had been doing it her entire life. He realised, with a mixture of confusion, lust and embarrassment, that he was kissing her just as desperately.

Delenn smiled at Sheridan's suggestion.

"Yes, I suppose we should go. They seem anxious for us to leave." She glanced discreetly at the lone waiter, who was yawning just as discreetly, and colored at how insensitive she had been. "We have kept him awake," she said in a low voice, tilting her head toward the young man. Sheridan nodded and grinned.

"I'll leave a big tip. Shall we go?"

She nodded and made to rise, but he shook his head and stood, pulling out her chair for her. She smiled, realising that this must be more of the 'gentlemanly behavior' that she had heard about. He had held out her chair for her at the beginning of the evening, as well, she remembered. It was not a Minbari custom, but Sheridan seemed to take it quite seriously and, she admitted to herself, she enjoyed the attention.

"Ready?" He smiled down at her and she was caught briefly by the look in his eyes. He was so honest, so free in his obvious affection for her. No one else cared enough now to express any feelings but disgust in her presence, and she found herself unconsciously basking in the warmth Sheridan exuded. He offered her his arm, and when she looked at him curiously - what was he doing? - he gently took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm.

"It's how a gentleman escorts a woman home after a first date," he explained with another smile. "It's late. Shall I take you straight back to your quarters?"

She frowned, suddenly unwilling for the evening to end. "I have no early appointments tomorrow," she said hesitantly. "I do not mind... but I do not want to delay you. You must be tired." She felt a little guilty about keeping him from his sleep; he would probably have to work early in the morning.

Sheridan shrugged off her concern. "How about we go for a walk?"

Delenn smiled, feeling herself nod in agreement, and immediately the fluttering feeling came back again. What must he think of her, acting like a child unwilling to forego a new toy? She should have more discipline than this, especially when she was sure he had more important things to being doing. He would be exhausted tomorrow, and it would be her fault for keeping him from sleeping. But even as she berated herself she couldn't pull away from him, couldn't bring herself to force him to take her home. It had been so long since anyone had made her feel so important, so - wanted.

Sheridan yawned as they entered the Gardens, and she stopped at a bench to pull him down in guilty concern. "You are tired. I should have let you go home."

"No, I'm fine." He grinned. "Really. I often yawn when I'm not tired. Air intake."

"But I have kept you from..." she trailed off as he shook his head and put a finger on her lips. She frowned, confused: Minbari never touched that way. It was very effective, though, she thought as she went quiet.

"I wasn't really in a hurry to end tonight, Delenn." His use of her name, without her title, made her feel slightly warm. It was a strange reaction, but then no one but Lennier had ever dared call her anything but 'Ambassador' - and she certainly did not feel for Lennier what she felt for Sheridan.

"I did not want it to end either," she confessed in agreement. "This is the first time I have ever..." She blushed. "I have never been on a 'date' before."

"I'm surprised." She looked at him in confusion: why would he be surprised? Minbari did not do such things, and no other being would want the freak she was now. "You're so pretty, Delenn. I'd think any guy would give his right arm to go out with you."

She blushed again, in embarrassment but mostly in shock. He thought she was attractive? How could he? "W-why?" she asked in a confused voice. Sheridan frowned.

"Why what? Why would a guy want to go out with you?" She nodded, too surprised by his obvious honesty to question him aloud. "Because you're beautiful, Delenn! You're intelligent, caring, passionate... are you telling me you've never considered that anyone would be attracted to you?"

She nodded her head: it was the truth. How could anyone be attracted to what she was now? Only half Minbari, half alien, split equally between two races that despised each other, she was lost to both sides by her resemblance to the other. Except, it seemed, for John Sheridan.

"Oh, Delenn." His voice was filled with pity. "Why not, for God's sake?"

She couldn't answer that: she couldn't tell him that everything he saw in her was an illusion. But before she could think of a way to discourage this line of conversation, he reached out and stroked her cheek and all coherent thought fled her mind. "You're so beautiful, Delenn." His voice tender, an audible caress. "So much more than you think you are. I wish I could show you."

She trembled under his touch, opening her mouth to answer only to find it empty of speech. She knew what she wanted to say, praying that he might see it in her face and not ask her to find the words. His palm cupped her face, and she stayed frozen as he brushed his thumb over her lips. "So beautiful, Delenn," he whispered as he leaned close. She shook with emotion, with anticipation, as he kissed her hesitantly and she felt her body move of its own accord towards his. She pulled back from his gentle embrace long enough to whisper two words.

"Show me."

Sheridan opened his mouth to beg her not to go, but the words wouldn't come. He called her name, stalling her. "Delenn?" She turned back. "When I do... see you again... call me John?"

She looked at him, unable to reply or even nod, for a long moment, then turned slowly and walked through the door.

It hadn't even closed properly before she re-entered the cabin, all but running, her eyes brimming with tears as she fell into his arms. He held her close, smoothing her hair, telling her everything would be all right.

"John," she whispered in a tearful voice. "John, I don't want to leave you. I'm so afraid..."

"It's okay," he murmured into her hair. "Calm down, Delenn, it's okay." Her pulled back and tilted her chin up with his forefinger. Tear tracks embellished her pale skin. "Don't cry," he said softly. "Please, Delenn."

She looked up at him, at the earnest smile in his eyes, and kissed him impulsively. It knocked the wind out of him for a moment, it was so unexpected: then he found himself returning it and moaned softly into her mouth, crushing her against him. "How long until you have to go?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

"Long enough," she answered fiercely, her voice barely audible. He pulled her hurriedly towards the bedroom, and she went unresisting. Clothes were a forgotten idea: within minutes they were naked in each other's arms, paying no heed to their surroundings but for the bed underneath them. Coherent words were a distant memory; the only sounds in the room were soft moans, gasps, murmurs that imitated speech. He heard her cry out as he pushed into her, felt her kiss him passionately in return, her hands in his hair, on his chest, pressed against his back as he rolled her over in a mutual frenzy of release. "Delenn..." His voice was a groan he couldn't control. "I love you, Delenn."

She looked up at him, a vaguely nervous, vaguely inviting expression on her features as she realised her hand lay over his. The warmth of his skin, slightly darker than hers, was obscured by his link; she lifted her hand and pulled gently at it, breaking the genetic sealant. It came away easily, she was surprised to find: they looked so secure. She studied it: in itself it wasn't interesting, but she wanted to see what Sheridan would do now. He waited: after a few moments she looked meaningfully at him and offered the link. He took it, holding her gaze, and pushed it into his pocket out of sight.

Delenn smiled slightly and replaced her hand over his. "It is strange how the wheel turns, is it not?" she said absently, turning his hand over to grasp hers. He made no reply except to wait for whatever she decided to do next. "One day we are the worst of enemies..." She rose and stood over him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "The next, we are the greatest of allies." She lowered herself down to him, straddling him where he still sat on the bench. Sheridan put his hands on her waist to steady her, but nothing else. No protests, only silent encouragement. Her fingers explored his face, taking in every difference. He was nothing like a Minbari: his skin was covered with fine, invisible hair that made it strangely soft: she explored the hair on his head, sliding her fingers through it, from his forehead to the nape of his neck as she leaned forward and kissed him intensely. He responded then, subservient to her wishes but still asserting his own involvement in this. His hands caressed her through her light robes, and in return Delenn let her own explore further, following the lines of his uniform. She didn't like it, she decided: he would be much better without it. Arching her back slightly, she continued to kiss him as she found the fastenings of his jacket and removed it. He helped her then, remaining still while she divested him of his shirt as well and then turned her attention to his pants. She stood up and Sheridan, definitely not eager to break the kisses they were still sharing, followed her. The movement gave her enough room to finish what she had started, and when he was completely nude she pushed him lightly down onto the bench again. This time he did more than follow her: his hands roaming her body, he found the fastenings of her robes and pulled back once from their kisses to grin at her before he undressed her as fluidly as she had him.

His body was soft against hers, his chest warm and lightly haired, like the rest of him. She took his hands and placed them where she wanted him to touch her, and he responded with enthusiasm. Entwining him in a deep, sensual kiss she lifted her body and lowered herself slowly onto his hard, waiting penis. He made a soft noise into her mouth, and she pulled back to smile tenderly into his eyes.

"I love you, Delenn," he said in a thick voice.

"I know," she returned, her voice heavy with emotion. "I want you to love me, John."

"I do," he assured her, tilting her head and kissing her neck, his hands exploring her body. "Love me?" he pleaded in a whisper against her skin.

She smiled and began to rock ever so gently against him. He moaned, not at all quietly, and she laughed tenderly at his reaction to even a slight movement. She stopped, gaining his attention as he lifted his head, and she took the chance to kiss him again. She experimented: how slowly could she do this, how fast, how much would he react when she stopped or took the time to tease him with her kisses. Pain crossed his features when she stopped for the third time.

"Delenn..." he moaned angrily. "Stop it."

"I have stopped," she told him in a languid voice. It was affecting her as well: she wanted this to last forever.

"_Don't_," he growled fiercely. "Don't stop now, Delenn, please..."

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands, making him watch her as she began to move against him. His gaze met hers, and she saw everything in his eyes as he climaxed inside her. "Delenn," he whispered. "Delenn, I love you..."

She let him go, sliding her hands over his back, his skin damp with sweat as she leaned into him. "I want you to love me, John," she whispered in a voice as passionate as his own had been. "Now."

At her command he put his hand in hers, and she guided it down between them to where her body rested on his. She refused to kiss him then, keeping his gaze with hers. "In Valen's name," she murmured, her voice breaking as he stroked her, made her climax. "Ohh, John-" as he brought her that release. He saw it all in her face, she could tell, could see by his reaction. He smiled and drew her close to him with his free hand. His embrace was a comfort; she was trembling and her body was slick with sweat. "Shh," he murmured in her ear. "It's okay, Delenn."

Sitting in the shuttle, watching the planet beneath him recede into the blackness of space, John Sheridan paid very little attention to his instruments. It was a routine shuttle flight from ground to the station, and even the urgency with which they had to return made no difference. He could not make the half-hour or so of the journey go any faster than it was already.

Instead, he turned his attention to his passenger. Delenn sat serenely in the co-pilot's seat, gazing out through the tiny window that allowed them a view of any passing asteroid that might make them its next crash site. Earth shuttles had no other windows, nor did they have artificial gravity which was at that moment a great annoyance. Thoughts of what he and Delenn could do alone in a small shuttle abounded in his mind.

She must have sensed his gaze resting on her face, because she turned to look at him and smiled calmly, her face betraying a hint of amusement. She knew what he was thinking! *Oh, God,* he thought to himself, mortified. Delenn watched him a moment longer, then let go the restraining straps around her body and floated calmly over to him.

"You are watching me," she said in a plain voice. He was about to reprimand her for moving about in the shuttle, but by the time he opened his mouth other things about her distracted him - mainly the fact that she was now moving about naked in the shuttle.

"I guess so," he got out.

"Am I right in assuming that this is why you are watching me?" She glanced pointedly at her now-nude body. He nodded.

"Yes."

She laughed. "Then why are you only watching?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. He let her help him out of the straps that held him in the pilot's chair and floated up towards her. He had no idea where she had secreted her clothes, only that she put his in the same place after she efficiently removed them. The comm channel began bleeping a message from the station: Delenn acted as if she didn't hear it, and he abandoned it in favour of her insistent kisses. A voice came through, a technician from C&amp;C giving docking instructions. Sheridan didn't care: he had his own ideas right then, ideas that Delenn seemed only too happy to go along with. He grabbed a handhold on the side of the cabin and stopped his movement, reaching out as Delenn floated close to him and taking her hand, pulling her towards him. She locked her arms and legs around him, keeping them together as he adjusted his grip on the handhold. Her proximity made white heat flash through his body, centering in his groin, and he saw her amused features as she felt his reaction to their positions. He tried to think of a comment, but nothing came so he ignored words. Actions worked so much better. Delenn put her head on his shoulder, adjusting her embrace long enough for him to centre his body and enter her. It was hard to do in zero-g, he had to admit, but Delenn's soft, incoherent murmurs of encouragement made it easier. It didn't take very long, all things considered, but when he realised what he'd set himself up for he laughed.

"We may have to do this slightly differently," he told her with a grin. Delenn shrugged.

"However you like," she said nonchalantly, absently caressing his hair. He smiled and kissed her, before guiding her hand to the protrusion he was grasping.

"Hold that," he said firmly, "and don't let go." Delenn nodded, taking the handhold from him. She smiled, amused at the situation: he grinned back, wrapping her legs more tightly around him, and kissed her deeply as he started to thrust lightly against her. He couldn't move all that much in a zero-g shuttle, but that didn't seem to matter to Delenn: her soft moans assured him that what he was doing now was just fine. She gasped softly, putting his right hand on the handhold and wrapping it tightly around before using her own to hold him close, her nails raking his back. He turned her head back towards him and kissed her forcefully, pushing her back against the wall of the shuttle. There was another protrusion of some kind - probably not a handhold, but close enough - near her waist on the left side, and he grabbed it, trapping her between his body and the wall. Steadied now, his movements became more powerful and Delenn cried out as he thrust hard, completely into her. He pulled out, thrust into her as deep as he dared, feeling the sensation overwhelm him. It was instinctual as he gave up control, letting Delenn's soft, sharp gasps assure him that he was doing the right thing. "John," she whispered, her breath hot in his ear. "John, please..."

"Don't beg, Delenn," he told her in a tight voice. "I don't want you to."

She was silent after that, her face buried in his shoulder to smother those soft cries that aroused him even more than her physical reaction. "Delenn," he said in a soft murmur, trying to force coherent thought. She looked up and he kissed her, and she responded with a burst of passion: he thrust hard into her body for the final time and moaned deep into her mouth as he came, violently. He continued to thrust lightly in and out, finding the right angle to rub against her clit and send her over the edge. It didn't take long: she tilted her head back and cried out, going silent at the moment she climaxed and sank against him. She stilled, and the only sound in the small shuttle was a distant voice.

"_*Captain, this is Ivanova. I repeat, C and C to shuttle _Pisces_. This is Ivanova, please respond._"

"I was so worried about you." His voice was deeply concerned, she could tell. She went to him, leaning against his chest and putting her arms around him to still his restless movement. "I thought he was going to kill you."

Delenn looked up at her protector and smiled tenderly. "He did not. Do not worry."

"He didn't touch you?" His need to know was plain in his face. "He didn't assault you or anything, did he? Because if he did-"

"Nothing," she assured him. "Just questions, and this." She held up her bandaged wrists and Sheridan's eyes darkened.

"I'm going to kill him," he said matter-of-factly.

"If you like," she responded tiredly. He sighed.

"I guess I'm not. I want to, though. Shall I stay tonight?"

"Yes." She lifted her head from his chest and went into the bedroom, knowing he would follow. She undressed in silence and he did the same, pulled back the bedclothes and helped her under, taking care not to disturb her injured wrists before joining her. She felt his arms encircle her waist and leaned back into his embrace, feeling safe and secure. His breath sounded in her ear, deep and regular, calming her tired mind. She wanted to fall asleep, content in his arms, but at the same time she couldn't bear to lose the sensation that John was with her, protecting her.

"Get some sleep," he said firmly from behind her. She smiled as he added, "I'll watch you. No one can hurt you while I'm here." He put his hands in hers, holding tightly: comforted, Delenn closed her eyes. He knew exactly what to say to her, how to make her do anything - but at the same time would never do that, would never allow any harm to come to her. She felt safe, guarded from all the darkness in the universe by his embrace.

"I love you, John," she murmured. His voice was gentle when he answered her.

"I love you too, Delenn. More than life. I've always loved you, you know that."

"I know," she said quietly. "Hold me?"

"All night, Delenn," he promised. "I won't let you go. He can't get to you now."

She turned over into his arms. "I need you," she whispered against his chest. He held her tighter, and she relished the security in his strength. It had been forever since someone had held her the way John held her, protected her the way she longed to be protected.

"I'm always here, Delenn," he assured her. The sound of his voice speaking her name was one of the most wonderful things she had ever heard. "I'll die before I let you go."

"I don't want you to die," she said quietly.

"I won't," he promised her. "Never, not if you don't want me to. I'll stay with you forever, Delenn, for all eternity if that's what you want from me."

She buried her face in his shoulder and let him hold her, talking in a hushed tone about everything and anything, his voice calming her into sleep.

He was sitting at his desk when he felt her come up behind him, wrap her arms around his shoulders and kiss the back of his head where he presumed his crest should be.

"You should be resting," she scolded him. He sighed and swung the chair around to face her. She was dressed as she had been when she called in, save for the outer robe which she had discarded and laid across the arm of the couch.

"I don't feel like resting," he told her pointedly.

"I don't feel like watching you work," she retorted. "Now eat, and go to bed."

"I don't feel like eating," he replied petulantly.

Delenn scowled in a pretty un-Delenn-like fashion that he found amazingly endearing. "Then what do you feel like?"

"Like I could make love to you," he said honestly. She laughed.

"You're tired. Come to bed." She took his hand and made a movement towards the bedroom. He tried to resist, but it was useless against Delenn: she could make him do anything in the world with those green eyes of hers. He followed her with a petulant frown.

"If you do not want to sleep with me, then I will go home," she told him. "Get into bed." She began to undress, paying no heed to her lack of sleeping attire. He got into bed beside her, and she snuggled up behind him. He always lay on his side, but the knowledge that she was there was enough even if he didn't see her.

"Delenn," he said after a while, "what would you do for me?"

"Anything," she answered honestly. "I would do anything in the world for you, John Sheridan. Whatever you ask of me."

"Would you marry me?"

There was no answer for a while. Then: "If you asked it of me."

"For me, or for yourself?"

She kissed his shoulder, the only part of him she could reach in the position they were in. "For you, and for me."

"Never anything only for yourself," he said sadly. Why was she always so selfless? Delenn was the most altruistic woman he had ever met. How could she want so much and want nothing for herself?

"I want you to love me," she said. He took her hand.

"I do love you, Delenn." How could he not?

"Then I have all I want for myself."

"Surely-" he started.

"Nothing," she said firmly. "Nothing but for you to want me."

"Then you have what you want, Delenn," he assured her. "I envy you."

She tightened her arms around him. "You don't have to."

"But I do." He closed his eyes and opened them again, taking in the darkness around them. "Oh, I envy you, Delenn. More than you could imagine. I want to have your poise, your control, your skill. I want to be selfless the way you are, to be able to put myself on the line for someone I don't even know without feeling afraid. I want to be able to take anything. I want to be as talented as you are, to be so innocent and experienced at the same time."

There was no reply. He swallowed and closed his eyes in confession.

"I want you to love me, Delenn."

The bridge of the _White Star_ was deserted. Delenn stood at the weapons console, exploring the controls, but her mind wasn't on the ship. She turned around, instinctively knowing he was there, and leaned back against the console. He closed the gap between them, took her in his arms.

"Delenn."

She turned her back on him again, and he pulled her back against his chest as he traced her crown with his lips. She had meant for him to do that, and she relaxed into the sensation. She closed her eyes, a low murmur rising in her throat as he touched a sensitive spot with his tongue.

"You like that, Delenn?" His voice was quiet, whispering only to her, his breath warming her crown. She nodded.

"Yes..." her eyes still closed, she tilted her head back for him. "I want that," she breathed softly. He kissed the very tip of her crown, wrapping his arms so tightly around her that she couldn't move as he continued his light exploration. She squirmed against him as he found another wonderfully sensitive area just at the base of her temple. Sheridan held her still, seeming to try and calm her. Didn't he understand that was impossible? He kept her still, kissing her over and over and over until she was almost crying with frustration.

"John-" She stopped and gasped as he returned to that delicate place over her temple. "John - please - don't -"

"Shhhh," he murmured. His voice hummed over her crown and she took in a ragged gasp of air. It was torture, exquisite torture he was putting her through.

"John, please-"

"Shh." He covered her mouth lightly with his hand. "Quiet, Delenn." His voice was low in her ear. She opened her eyes, trying to turn and look at him, and in the corner of her vision saw Lennier standing in the doorway. She looked up at Sheridan, twisting in his strong embrace to meet his eyes. Her face was hot, her heart pounding with arousal. He met her eyes and kissed her, and she did nothing to keep him from doing so. He lifted her up into his arms and set her on the edge of the console, kissing her passionately, fingers twining in her hair and stroking her crown, making her squirm. She held his face in her hands and kissed him, trying to pull him into her _now_, _here_. Lennier was still there, she could feel his gaze on her but he didn't matter, nothing mattered. John's touch overwhelmed everything. She tried again to pull him to her, but seated on the console she couldn't get him close enough and moaned in frustration. He broke the kiss and lifted her up, carried her to the command chair and sat down, pulling her into his lap. She straddled him easily, lowering her head to kiss him - knowing that if she looked up, Lennier would meet her eyes. He knew what she and John were going to do: she knew it.

Sheridan looked up at her, his eyes dark with a passionate need for her, and Lennier didn't matter. She settled herself in place, expertly lifting herself out of the chair long enough to remove what clothing was necessary before she sank gratefully onto him, a long, low, sensual moan drawn from her throat as he slid into her entirely, filling her.

"John..." she moaned softly, her voice echoing in the silent room. She knew Lennier would hear her. "Oh, John..."

His hands reached up to her, stilling her above him. "Shh." Commanding her. She didn't care. Let him hear her - she wanted him to hear her, to hear John's body filling hers, giving her what no Minbari could. She didn't care if they all heard her, heard her voice cry out for John, for a Human they could never, never compete with.

"It's okay, Delenn," he assured her. "It's okay..." His approval, his permission. He held her still, using her as leverage to thrust up into her body; short, hard, slight movements that made her gasp, crying out incoherently. Her head tilted back and she fought to move against him, desperate, needing the freedom that came with release. She lifted her head, her eyes open - and saw him standing there, still watching. It was incredibly arousing, knowing he was watching her as she moved against her lover, knowing his eyes were taking in every shift, every touch, knowing he could hear each cry that emerged from her lips as John caressed her, reached down to where they were joined and slid his fingers between her legs, rubbing maddeningly delicate circles there.

"_John_," she breathed, gasping softly. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with arousal and adoration for her. He knew, he knew Lennier was watching her, watching what he did to her.

"I love you, Delenn," he said loudly.

"I love you," she returned equally, lifting her head and seeing Lennier's reaction. John let her go and she began to move fully against his thrusts, pulling back and sliding leisurely onto his penis, enjoying the groan of pleasure that escaped his lips even as she watched Lennier watching her, watching John pleasure her. She repeated the long, slow motion, knowing he was close, as close as she was to her own release: it wouldn't take much more for either of them. Her hands threaded into his hair, arching her back and crying out, pushing down hard onto him, wanting him to be inside her when they both came. It happened then, a sudden bliss that froze her body and made her gasp uncontrollably. John pulled her down to him, his own cry of release smothered to a long moan against her hair.

"Delenn," he whispered desperately, searching for her mouth.

"Shh." She put a finger to his lips and kissed him intensely. "Quiet," she whispered.

Delenn awoke only slightly, her mind still half in her dreams even as she opened her eyes. What she saw confused her for a moment: she was in her sleeping quarters on the _White Star_, not on the bridge. John was nowhere to be seen, and Lennier most certainly was not there.

Shaking her head to clear it of sleep, she sat up. She remembered dreams, fantasies that were all the more vivid now that she was awake, and blushed. There were things she had done in her dreams... things she would never have _contemplated_ awake. Where had those ideas come from? She had never dreamed of someone so vividly, so - so erotically before. She blushed again to herself, confused and embarrassed. She needed a shower. Standing up, she wondered despite herself if John had ever had such dreams about her.

Sheridan rolled over and groaned. He hadn't slept at all well - and it didn't help that his last dream had been of sleeping in his own bed on the station instead of this infernal Minbari contraption. He made a disgusted noise when he saw the time: it was damned near four hours before he had to get up. He'd thought... but then he'd dreamed that he slept, which always messed up his timekeeping. He remembered other dreams as well, ones that had repeated themselves in various settings for a while now.

With a sigh, he sat up. There was no way he could get back to sleep now, and he needed a shower pretty badly. He was glad Delenn didn't know what he was doing with her image, albeit subconsciously: he was pretty sure she wouldn't approve. He wondered idly, with the hint of a snicker, if she had experienced any dreams like that since her change.

Delenn sighed, stepping out of the washroom and rubbing her hair vigorously with a towel before dressing in a loose robe. Her shower, although it had been necessary, had done very little to ease her frame of mind. She was still confused, but no longer quite as embarrassed - although it would be a while before she could look Lennier in the face, she admitted to herself. She sat down to brush her hair, then stood up again, restless. She poured a glass of water, but she didn't want to drink it. She didn't feel like going back to sleep, either, and she wouldn't be working again until after John's next shift.

John. His name stuck in her mind, the image of his face surfacing from her dreams. The way he looked but more the way he felt, the sound of his voice saying her name, over and over...

She left her cabin, turned and headed down the corridor.

Sheridan turned the shower off and stepped out, towelling off and rubbing at his hair to get it dry. He dressed, more for something to occupy him than out of a need to be in uniform. He went to the compact kitchenette and grabbed an apple, but after one bite he wasn't interested in the rest. He poured a drink, but it lay untouched on the counter. Finally he dropped onto the couch and switched on the vidscreen, but nothing interested him. He didn't feel like doing anything. Anything except -

'Like I could make love to you,' he had told her in his dream...

He left his cabin, turned and headed down the corridor.

  


*

  



End file.
